GorGeous CM Auditions
GorGeous is a cosmetic brand that has been growing in popularity since AS014. The brand frequently offers CM deals to various idol schools, who then sends some of their idols to compete for the CM spot. One of the schools that has received the offer more often than others is Tōi Tengoku Academy. List of Known CMs *March AS015: Nail-polish - Kaori Shimizu (Tōi Tengoku Academy) *December AS016: Lipstick - Hitomi Oshiro (Tōi Tengoku Academy) *October AS017: Facial Cleanser - Yura Rika (Shine Royal Academy) *June AS018: Perfume - Chēng Sēn Lín (Tōi Tengoku Academy) *September AS019: Eyeshadow - Cherri Fujita (Tōi Tengoku Academy) Auditions Details September AS019 The fourth audition for Tōi Tengoku Academy students took place on September 9. The participants were supposed to choose a product and try to design a CM for it, then present it one by one to the company's president while trying to act the scene out as well. The participants included Shiro Shirohime, Nikki Hoshizora, Cherri Fujita, Aneki Reiketsuna, Nanami Suitaka and Estelita Fantasia. Their CM ideas were as following: Shiro= Shiro sat down by the vanity table as she did up her make up. When she was done with the final touches, she grabbed hold of a can of setting spray. The camera focus changes from Shiro's back view to a close up on the setting spray before onto Shiro's face. After shaking the spray can, she lightly sprayed her face, her arm stretched out. The camera view then changes back to viewing Shiro from her back. Though that was blurred out, the main focus was Shiro's reflection in the mirror. The screen blanks before Shiro walks into the frame. Just before that happened, one could see a high table and on the table was a the setting spray Shiro had used earlier. As she leaned over the table and brought the spray can next to her face, the camera zoomed in, as she said the lines, "A must for everyday usage. GorGeous's Setting spray is my choice!" She lifts her head away from the spray can before giving the can a slight peck. |-|Nikki= (The scenery / studio / set is a moonlight vibe, like the vibe you get in Paris at night as the street light turns on showing you the path to your home or love in the way of life.) A voice starts to speak as the commercial starts. “Only a few words could describe this magnificent presence, and that’s the beauty of love all around the world by blessing it with your beautiful presence as well.” Notice, how the beauty and grace it smooths on your edges of each and every touch of your skin? That’s the work of GoreGous **product name** Face Cream, delightful for anyone to proceed on their wishes or behalves. As she embraces the touch of every drop she can muster of the face cream, you can see the smile on a person face when they’re skin is glowing. Our face cream will provide you the looks you want to impress your friends or even your family members. It trustworthy as you won’t feel any side effects, as long as you are absolutely fine with looking brandy new. She’s presenting how her face can glow even in the dark and light up the night sky, you want to be like that right? Then, come on and buy our product; this is your one and opportunity to express your style or unique passion to your friends and families at home. It is the most simplest product you will ever see as it is our latest creation, at our finest-y. Join us today and buy our product, will you join us and show your beautiful features to the world as you glow? “Remember, shine like a star and you’ll become one yourself <3!” She made a heart as she smiled showing a glowing radiance on her skin— continuing the heart symbol she showed the face cream product in her hands. Commercial Ends, as it uploads the credits and dynamics for the lighting & scenery |-|Cherri= The CM starts with a fountain. The lights focus on Cherri. Then, the scene switches to a city. Cherri is walking around the city, as she says, "Make your eyes sparkle more than ever before." Cherri explains how the eyeshadow adds depth and uniqueness, and how to make eyes look beautiful with 3 simple steps. At the end of the CM, the scene cuts back to the fountain this time at night. She closes her eyes and says "GorGeous Eyeshadow, make your eyes illuminate you!" And winks. Then it cuts to Cherri showing the colors of the eyeshadow and the eyeshadow itself. The CM ends with "GorGeous: Makeup and cosmetics that shine like a radiant heaven", as Cherri says "Illuminate you." Cherri walks away and the CM ends. |-|Aneki= (This is going to be based on her past.) A girl is sitting on the park bench while her classmates are laughing at her for no makeup and looking ugly. Aneki would walk up to the girl, and defend her from those people. She would then give her the lipgloss and take her to do some makeup. "No need to care about what others think of you. Just be your true self." The girl would come out looking stunning, and kinda lectures those people who laughed at her. "Don't judge people from their appearance. What makes them beautiful is their personality." Those people will then apologize to the girl while Aneki walks away. Aneki twirls around, holding the lipgloss while smiling. "Be the queen of yourself. Cosmetic Lipgloss." |-|Nanami= Nanami was sitting at a table, playing with her hair while having an unhappy expression on her face: "Not good enough..." she said sadly to herself before going to check the mail, where she found some advertising materials. Her eyes suddenly lit up as she took one of them to take a closer look at it. "Withstand the magical touch of GorGeous Shampoo...?" she said with a hint of awe in her voice. Suddenly there was a change of scene, with Nanami (apperently after having used the product) tossing her hair gracefully and a huge satisfied smile: "Even your hair can become GorGeous~" |-|Estelita= Radiance.... Grace.... Beauty" During this, there are poses in which the mascara is already on. "GorGeous introduces their new and voluptuous mascara: {Product name}. Our voluptuous brush gives lashes an addictive volume, along with a feline edge. Along with our brand new Gel-mousse formula with 40% less wax makes sure the mascara will be never brittle and always soft to the touch. For ravishing and voluptuous lashes that are so soft to the touch, try {Product Name} today." During this you have shots of her applying the mascara as well as them showing of the bottle (i think), the brush and the gel texture of the volume. Between these shots there are always some others closed in on her eyes, showing off the mascara, At the line "always soft to the touch", you have a shot of her gently running her finger along her lash. For the last line "For ravishing and voluptuous lashes that are so soft to the touch, try {Product Name} today." You will zoom out for a mid shot of her in some pose, before zooming out further till she is a blur and what you can see is the product. Again have a close up on her face where she blows a kiss, winks and says the word "Magnifique~" (Background would involve dark tones idk.) The winner was Cherri Fujita, and the CM for eyeshadow was released on September 23. Trivia *TTA is currently in the lead when it comes to number of CM deals idol schools have received, the only year without a CM for them are AS014 and AS017. Category:Cosmetics Brands Category:Auditions Category:CM Category:Tōi Tengoku Academy